Hide
Hide will Appear in the Nothing YouTube videos. Appearance She has black hair, a mask and a white shirt. Personality Early personality She's has been an cheerful child and always nice. '''Normal Personality '''Her true personality is a Capricorn like satire manner where at first she'll be childish into more mature then the people in her age and know more mature stuff and have an African like personality (mostly when in satire).she can judge but not care (unless it effecting her or someone else) she can get mad easily and get triggered silently at content that she dislikes, jealousy and can disturb and if it with someone else showing her she'll tried to rush it up, be very still with her voice shaky and nervously try to respect the thing the person trying to show her. She could also be very lazy and very careless.She usually walks around clueless when she worried and (rarely scared) She's also a mix of tomboy and girly girl, and she can accept people easily. '''Dark spot '''until the dark spot of her childhood where she turn half Extremely Quiet and half Extremely Angerly loud in her last years of childhood she wanted to bring an end to herself but found help. '''Suicidal personally '''Judging by the image she seem Psycho personality. She wanted to bring an end to herself, She consider her end to be as an escape, ravage and regretion. History Back then as young child she was very happy, she always wanted to draw stuff from her imagination she was very happy to show however people began reacted negatively, she redrew they pictures so the people could react positively but unexpected reaction came, people began wowing her drawing during that period of she've been raped by her own cousin . Fast forward a few years within years of her parent treating her worst than her other siblings and causing her to have extreme unknown mental where half of her (Outside, school) is an extreme social awkward quiet person and at (home) an huge loud angers personality, she realized at (school) her classmate were faking and under estimating her and her drawing, She hated criticism because limits her freedom of purpose "i draw for happiness" by saying You need to improve, she can understand why people say that but not the people herself. She is less wealthy than the other kids, and was in extreme depression and Empty was in her head saying you need to end her self similar to the 3rd video in Nothing were Everything was saying "There's no point" to nothing. Hide real name was never revealed but she is the alternative version of Nothing and Cb. Later she got pulled between the line between the two realities, and while she was in the mental world she said to Everything "I wasn't hurting...anyone" Everything replied If hiding yourself doesn't work use death as revenge.Hide didn't listen and began showing little by little until she shown all of her self, She became socially downed until the point where she can't shown her self anymore, that when she knew there was no point, she about to give her self an end but someone saved her. Trivia * She is the first character to have a mask. * She use her mask to hide her "feelings". * She will be a major character in Nothing videos. Category:Extraterrain Category:Characters Category:Female(identity) Category:She/her/it (Pronoun) Category:Sexless Category:Hominidae